


Wanna be adored (I'm the boy you'd die for)

by husbandsuho



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, Degradation, Face Slapping, Jongdae is a brat, Junmyeon being Whipped for Jongdae, M/M, lowkey crying kink, the faintest hint of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandsuho/pseuds/husbandsuho
Summary: “Stop that,” Junmyeon grumbled, finally getting his damn zipper down.“What? Do I sound like a whore?” Jongdae chided, “isn’t that what I am though? Your pretty little whore?”[AKA The long awaited car-fucking sequel]





	Wanna be adored (I'm the boy you'd die for)

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up its ya boi! This has been waiting for me to finish writing for probably over half a year now  r i p  but I finally did it. This is totally unedited I'm gonna pass out after posting this so lmao sorry if theres any blaring mistakes and um yeah I hope you like? Jongdae is a brat.

The windows were thick with fog before Jongdae even had his shirt off, the moisture in their heavy breath running down the glass in rivets. Thankfully Junmyeon’s car was relatively spacious, so that the back seat was wide enough to have Jongdae stretched out beneath him comfortably. He really was a sight like that. Kitten lips swollen beyond belief and pupils blown wide open, his arms stretched up above his head where Junmyeon had them pinned. He thought he really could come again just from the sight.

 

“God,” Junmyeon breathed, “you look so fucking good.”

 

Jongdae hummed distractedly, attempting to push his hips up, “I know. Now take off my pants.”

 

He was always direct in what he wanted. One could say he was driven, determined in fulfilling his desires whatever they may be. But too often they were to wreck Junmyeon.

 

His hand quickly fumbled to comply with Jongdae’s command, popping open the button and, with a struggle, pulling the fabric down as far as he could. There wasn’t space for him to pull them off entirely, but as he sat back to undo his own jeans Jongdae kicked them off hastily. Junmyeon hadn’t even the chance to reach his zipper when Jongdae moaned obscenely, his hand palming himself over his underwear.

 

“You’re in a rush,” Junmyeon commented with a smirk.

 

Jongdae cracked open his eyes, hand still teasing over his erection and mouth agape, “I’ve been hard since the moment you walked in. Besides, you- ah know how much blowing you turns me on, if only you’d been able to come on my face, I love the way you look when you do. But that pretty blush when you watch me swallow is almost as good.”

 

It was astounding how much shit Jongdae could talk with his hand fisting his cock and his lungs struggling to get enough air. Junmyeon hands shook at his words and he had to take a few breaths to curb his intense arousal. Jongdae noticed the pained look on Junmyeon’s face when he did and smirked before throwing his head back to moan loudly again, his eyes closed.

 

“Stop that,” Junmyeon grumbled, finally getting his damn zipper down.

 

“What? Do I sound like a whore?” Jongdae chided, “isn’t that what I am though? Your pretty little whore?”

 

Jongdae proceeded to let out another moan and Junmyeon finally gave up on trying to undress himself, leaping forward to grab Jongdae’s wrists and pin them back against the seat.

 

“I said stop,” he growled, “we’ve barely even started you little slut, how can you be so shameless already?”

 

He could feel Jongdae against his hip now, so hard and thick it made his mouth water. The grip he had on his wrists tightened and he ground his hips down experimentally, enticing a high-pitched whine from Jongdae.

 

“Just fuck me already you bastard.”

 

One of the hand’s bruising Jongdae’s wrists came up and suddenly landed a light slap on his cheek. Jongdae gasped a deep moan.

 

“Don’t speak to me like that.”

 

Junmyeon’s voice was harsh now, authoritative. Jongdae was a brat and almost always got what he wanted. Junmyeon let him fuck with him far too frequently, but sometimes he needed to be reminded of his place.

 

“Fuck, do that again,” Jongdae moaned out, biting his lip.

 

“No,” Junmyeon hummed, his lips now brushing against the warm spot on Jongdae’s cheek, “I think I’d rather finger you now. Stretch you out nice and slow for me.”

 

Teeth sunk softly into the flesh of Jongdae’s cheek before moving to bite at his already swollen lip. Jongdae whined and wriggled against him, but Junmyeon had both of his wrists pinned again and his body weighed heavily down on Jongdae’s hips, leaving him little room to move.

 

“Then do it,” he whispered.

 

The blush that was burning up Jongdae’s cheeks had spread down to his chest, his nipples hard and pink. He looked such a picture Junmyeon had to take a moment to really take in the sight. The fact that he already looked this good before he’d even really had his hands on was such a boost in pride.

 

And this time Junmyeon wanted to really savour that about Jongdae, wanted to stretch him out so good, make him come again and again because the way his eyelashes fluttered and his kitten lips parted in a silent scream when he came was all Junmyeon could think about at night. The image haunted him, beckoning him to fall into bed with Jongdae every chance he got.

 

Jongdae let out a low, breathy whine, snapping Junmyeon back to reality. He gave a small grin and obliged Jongdae, his hands leaving his wrists to slide down his body; but not without a meaningful look that told Jongdae to keep his hands where they were. Surprisingly he obediently hooked his fingers over the end of the seat, arms still stretched over his head. Meanwhile Junmyeon had his hands caressing Jongdae’s chest, fingertips lingering over his nipples. Jongdae’s eyelids fluttered, so he circled the pad of his thumbs over them again. A breathy groan left Jongdae’s lips.

 

“So pretty and pink,” Junmyeon murmured, almost to himself, ducking down to drag the flat off his tongue over a nipple, his teeth following, “how is everything about you so mouth-watering?”

 

Jongdae keened softly, before sighing, “don’t you know? I’m made of sugar and spice.”

 

Junmyeon gave his nipple another nip and he chuckled at the comment, at how fitting it was. Jongdae really was a concoction of sugary sweetness and devilish spices. He couldn’t get enough of his flavour.

 

His spent his time on Jongdae’s chest, fingertips, tongue and teeth playing over his sensitive nipples. Perhaps it was an obscene amount of time considering, but the way Jongdae’s body wracked from the stimulation and the way the dirty words fell from his mouth was just too tempting.

 

“Junmyeon- ah! Fuck!” Jongdae cried, “fucking s-stop I _can’t_.”

 

His hips wriggling so hard he almost dislodged Junmyeon from him, but he couldn’t resist leaving one last bite over the muscle of Jongdae’s chest, leaving red marks over the already flushed skin. And he couldn’t help feeling a little smug that Jongdae still had his hands held so obediently above his head.

 

“You’re being such a good boy,” Junmyeon murmured, kissing back up to Jongdae’s jaw, “let me stretch you out and then I’ll reward you with my cock, you want that, don’t you?”

 

Jongdae didn’t even open his eyes, “fuck me, just... _fuck me._ ”

 

“Mmm,” Junmyeon ran his hands slowly down his sides to grip his hips, murmuring against his neck, “I will, but I want to see you come first baby.”

 

As Junmyeon started to slide Jongdae’s underwear down, he let go of the seat and grabbed out blindly, finding his jacket. After much fumbling and with his cock laying hard against his stomach, he pulled a small tube of lube and pressed it into Junmyeon’s hand.

 

He smirked as he popped the cap with one hand, the other loosely circling Jongdae’s cock. He loved how prepared Jongdae was. He never came to parties without at least a couple of condoms and packets of lube, hell, he rarely left the house without them. Though he’d sometimes started foregoing the condoms when he knew Junmyeon would be there.

 

With his fingers coated, Junmyeon thumbed the head of Jongdae’s cock and brought his wet fingers down to circle Jongdae’s hole. He shivered, hips rocking down just slightly. The way Jongdae’s lips parted with a sigh as Junmyeon teased the sensitive skin was beautiful. But by now he’d had enough of merely teasing, so he sunk a finger into Jongdae’s tight hole quickly.

 

Jongdae’s eyes rolled back with a muted grunt, his mouth hanging open, and Junmyeon hid a grin. After only a few thrusts of his finger he squeezed another in. By now he’d learnt he could be rough with Jongdae, that he could handle his fingers easily. His eyes watered from the stretch and he cried out, hips twitching, yet he asked for more in a raspy voice.

 

By the time Junmyeon had four fingers stretching Jongdae out, he was moaning like he had earlier, loud and unbidden. He knew anyone passing by would be able to hear him clear as day.

 

“Look at you,” Junmyeon hummed, crooking his fingers inside him, “moaning like a whore again and only from my fingers. Are you that much of an insatiable slut?”

 

Jongdae didn’t hesitate to nod fervently, “ _yes_ , I’m your whore. But I n-need your cock, mmm just- ah, fill me up.”

 

Spreading his fingers inside him, Junmyeon leant down to press a soft, barely there kiss to the head of Jongdae’s cock.

 

“Mmm maybe, I still need you to come first darling, wanna feel you squeeze around my fingers.”

 

His tongue flicked out suddenly and Jongdae cried out, almost instantly tightening around Junmyeon’s fingers just as he’d asked. When Junmyeon wrapped his lips around him Jongdae’s hand shot down to pull at his hair.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he panted, “fuck I’m gonna come don’t stop.”

 

Junmyeon grunted and sucked, flicking his tongue out and his fingers thrusting deeper into Jongdae until he could feel him squeezing tighter around him. That was when he pulled off to look up at his face. Jongdae cried in frustration at the loss of Junmyeon’s mouth, but he was so close on edge only a few more crooks of his fingers had him coming hard, his body twitch and his eyes rolling back.

 

His cheekbones stood out in the dim light as he threw back his head, mouth hanging open and brow furrowed. It looked so beautiful Junmyeon felt his cock twitch, almost painfully hard at the sight of Jongdae writhing as his come splattered over the skin of his lower stomach. But it was all over too soon, Jongdae’s breathing evening slowly, soft whines leaving his mouth.

 

Junmyeon slowly withdrew his fingers, not before giving them one last scissor which made Jongdae groan.

 

“Good boy,” he murmured, “you look so perfect covered in come like this, such a good little slut.”

 

Jongdae huffed, his hands reaching out to try and grab at Junmyeon, “fuck me, fill me up with yours, or at least come in my mouth again, you taste so fucking good.”

 

Junmyeon felt like he was being suffocated with every unabashed word Jongdae uttered. He hated how he knew just how to press his buttons so that all Junmyeon could do was slap a hand over his mouth and grunt in frustration as he struggled out of his pants. He felt Jongdae’s lips curl into a smug smirk against his palm, but thankfully he kept quiet when Junmyeon finally pushed his briefs down, his cock bobbing up painfully hard. But Jongdae did let out a small sigh seeing just how hard and red Junmyeon was. He tilted his hips up in invitation and his hand reached to hook onto Junmyeon’s shoulders, fingers digging into his skin.

 

Junmyeon had to take a calming breath as he lined himself up. But it did little to stop the wave of pleasure that threatened to push him over the edge already when he finally pushed into Jongdae. He was so hot and tight Junmyeon felt like he was choking once again.

 

His hand slipped from Jongdae’s mouth down to his neck and he took the opportunity to release the long moan he’d been holding in. Junmyeon’s head lolled forward, forehead resting against Jongdae’s and they stayed like that a moment, hips still and both panting hard. But Jongdae whined, lips seeking Junmyeon’s and he finally pulled his hips back, snapping forward again with a deep grunt into Jongdae’s mouth.

 

His thrusts were slow at first, savouring the drag as Jongdae clenched hard around him and keened into his mouth. But Jongdae was as insatiable as ever, even with his own come coating his skin, and his fingers dug harder into Junmyeon’s shoulders, one hand curling into his hair to pull hard. So Junmyeon sped up his thrusts, hooking one of Jongdae’s legs over his arm and pressing it back against his chest, spreading his out even further.

 

“Fu- _fuck_ ,” Jongdae hiccupped as Junmyeon thrust into him hard and fast, “oh fuck your cock feels _so good_.”

 

Junmyeon could only grunt in response, his head hanging beside Jongdae’s and his mouth open against his neck, where his fingers were still wrapped loosely around Jongdae’s throat. It was hard to focus on much but the feeling of Jongdae squeezing around him, but Jongdae’s words urged him on. He fucked him even harder, drawing out those cut off, yelping moans he loved so much and he let his teeth sink into the line of Jongdae’s throat, leaving a mark. He bit him over and over and his fingers tightened just slightly where they rested.

 

Jongdae whined even louder and Junmyeon pushed himself up to look down at him. It was incredible to see him like that, covered in sweat and come, mouth lax and moan after moan escaping his swollen lips as Junmyeon’s cock drove into him.

 

“You like that baby? Wanna be choked while I fuck you open?”

 

Jongdae didn’t respond for a second, too preoccupied by how Junmyeon was still thrusting into him fast and hard, but he nodded erratically when he registered what he’d asked.

 

The sounds he made when Junmyeon pressed his thumb down were somehow more satisfying than the slew of noise he’d already been making. The way his mouth gaped and eyes squeezed shut was enthralling, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but press down again. And when he did a few tears fell from Jongdae’s tightly closed eyes, running down over his cheekbones. He leant down to kiss them away, the tears salty on his tongue. Jongdae whined at the gentle gesture, though his thrusts hadn’t slowed down.

 

“Fuck I’m so close,” he sobbed out, “please, _please_ , I wanna come, I want _you_ to come.”

 

Junmyeon kissed at Jongdae’s closed eyes with a hum, “want me to come inside you?”

 

Jongdae nodded with a soft whine, his head lolling to the side and his fingers tightened in Junmyeon’s hair again. He was shuddering now and when Junmyeon finally grasped his neglected cock and jerked him off quickly, he came again with a shout.

 

Seeing Jongdae come again like that and the fresh batch of tears his orgasm brought on urged Junmyeon forward. He held Jongdae’s hips tightly as he fucked forward more sloppily now, and he shuddered as he finally fell over the edge, filling Jongdae up with his hot come. He thrust into him a few more times, milking out his orgasm fully, before he finally pulled out.

 

He marvelled at the way his own come dripped out of Jongdae’s hole and compulsively he leant down to lap it up. Jongdae moaned softly above him at the stimulation, too sensitive for it, so that his hips jerked. Junmyeon laughed softly as he finally pulled away to look over Jongdae’s wrecked form and he felt a pang of affection at the pout he had on his face. He smiled at his softly and stroked his thumb over his cheek gently, wiping away the tears that were there.

 

“You’re mean,” Jongdae complained in his endearingly whiney voice and Junmyeon chuckled.

 

“Mmm, but you love it.”

 

Jongdae’s pouted lips quirked into an almost smile and he pulled Junmyeon down for a kiss before it had a chance to fully form. They kissed languidly for a moment, the taste of Junmyeon’s come in both of their mouth and he felt so warm with Jongdae’s arms wrapped around him.

 

When they finally pulled back Jongdae struggled to keep his pout, looking more cute than annoyed. Junmyeon couldn’t help chuckling again. It really was endearing.

 

“You owe me a burger after you clean me up for making me cry,” Jongdae whined.

 

And Junmyeon could only agree. He found it funny how he always seemed to owe Jongdae something after he fucked him. But he loved the excuse to spend more time together, especially when it meant he could laugh at the way Jongdae whined when Junmyeon would lean over and steal something from his plate. He really couldn’t get enough.


End file.
